Bittersweet Symphony
by Kane-Lee
Summary: Podía sentir como al tocarlo nuestras emociones se mesclaban una y otra vez, ahora podía entender que le había dolido dejarme tanto como me había dolido el perderlo esa ves.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen coff .-.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Lemon (si no te gusta ese tipo de cosas no lo leas LOL!)

Este fic fue un regalo que cree para una amiga Gay oWo (nee Sole si es que lo lees notaras que le cambie muchas cosas y lo volví mas cursi XD así que no te quejes), en cuanto al título de el fic le puse así porque me inspire con una canción que se llamaba así LOL! Eso es todo ñee ~

**Bittersweet symphony**

"_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

Toque mis labios recordando aquel beso, visualizando en mi mente aquel momento de desesperación.

_¿Qué había salido mal?. _Pensé

Mire hacia la ventana nublando mi vista hacia el exterior y sonreí irónicamente mientras comprendía mi más grande equivocación.

– _Nii-sama __**–**__llamaba desde lejos la pequeña __Liechtenstein __**– **__Mira lo que encontré –agregaba mientras esbozaba una alegre sonrisa y extendía las manos enseñándome un hermoso cristal._

– _Es muy bonito cuando volvamos a casa te are un lindo collar – respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, podía sentir en ese momento como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero por alguna razón no podía adaptar mis pensamientos ante la presencia de ella._

– _¿De verdad? Seria genial que Nii-sama hiciera eso por mi – me abrazaba susurrándome con sutileza, me estremecí correspondiendo cálidamente el abrazo mientras mis pensamientos se disipaban en recuerdos que tenían que ver con mi antes mejor amigo Roderich por supuesto al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba instintivamente sacudí mi cabeza como era habitual "tenia que dejar de hacer eso"._

– _¿Nii-sama? – me llamaba mi hermana notando mi desatención._

– _Lo lamento Lily hoy estoy distraído – excuse._

– _No importa – Aclaro sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano. _

– _Lily... _

_Mis pensamientos me agolpaban una y otra vez imaginándome a alguien que ni si quiera estaba con migo. Me deshice de ellos pero por tan solo unos minutos. La quería y no iba a dejar que unos estúpidos recuerdos interfirieran en ello._

_Lentamente fui acercando mi rostro con el de Liechtenstein, desapareciendo con sutileza el espacio que a los dos nos separaba y sin pensarlo con un movimiento me apodere de sus labios. Sentía como correspondía tímidamente. Sin embargo lo que no podía sentir era la sensación de ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, mis pensamientos no me dejaban, me impedían dejar de pensar en él._

_Valla que si era idiota_...

Me regañaba a mi mismo tratando de sacar ese momento de mi cabeza, mientras observaba como los tonos del cielo cambiaban conforme atardecía más.

¿Porque los recuerdos que siempre deseas borrar son los que tarde o temprano siempre se quedan contigo?, Había cometido una grande equivocación puesto que estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado pero por alguna extraña razón una cosa faltaba por mínimo que fuera.

_Un momento..._

¿Amor?

Golpee mi cabeza con mi puño mientras procesaba en mi mente lo que acababa de pensar. Era estúpido que el gran Vash pensara así. Ahora más que nada debería preocuparme por cosas mucho más importantes, como apoderarme de otros países o no se...buscar a Austria y fastidiarlo.

...

Suspire con pesadez cayendo en la cuenta de que pensaba mucho en eso. Necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente un poco.

¡Al diablo con las cosas cursis y el estúpido amor!

Salí de mi habitación no sin antes enganchar mi escopeta en su respectiva funda. Seguidamente recorrí aquel angosto pasillo para encontrarme después con las escaleras, las baje con pesadez y me dirigí hacia el estudio en donde se encontraba _Liechtenstein_ leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos. Pese a eso trate de no llamar su atención dirigiéndome casi de puntitas a la puerta pero era tarde, aun así se había percatado de mi presencia.

– ¿Nii-sama?

– Saldré por un momento – respondí evadiendo su mirada, no podía ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos. No ahora.

– ¿Tardaras? – me preguntaba un poco preocupada.

– No lo haré – le asegure con una pizca de indiferencia.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo?

– Necesito estar solo – negué sacudiendo la cabeza para después abrir la puerta de un solo tirón. ¡Maldición!, su mirada no me dejaba de pesar, me quede un momento quieto esperando su respuesta. Ella suspiro tristemente.

– Lo siento – me disculpe hundiendo mi rostro para después de unos segundos salir y cerrar aquella puerta.

No sabía a qué lugar debía ir, pero sinceramente eso ahora me daba igual, tenía que salir de ahí y rápido o mis problemas acabarían consumiéndome por completo.

Termine por dirigirme hacia un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de mi hogar, todo parecía ser muy pintoresco allí por así decirlo. La gente iba y venia para comprar todo tipo de mercancías. Después de todo el ambiente no estaba tan mal...

Me tomo unos segundos percatarme que hacia mi derecha se encontraba un establecimiento de armas, de esta manera sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia aquella tienda que parecía una antigüedad. Compre todo tipo de partes para equipar mi escopeta como debía de ser y gracias a ello termine relajándome un poco más, después de todo esto de las armas me venía bien a mí.

Después de eso comprar o no me daba igual, terminaba comprando cualquier cosa. Inclusive me detenía en los eventos que se presentaban. No dejaba de tener mi mente ocupada, debía evitar aquellos pensamientos negativos.

Entonces me detuve y mire con detenimiento todas mis "pequeñas" compras percatándome de aquel queso barato que sobresalía en una de las bolsas, mi mente se quedo en blanco un momento mientras que el rostro de Austria poco a poco sobresalía dentro de mis pensamientos, ¿Done podría estar?, ¿Qué es lo que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos?, ¿la estaría pasando bien?, Suspire y reaccione en segundos volviendo a si a la realidad entonces me di cuenta...

– ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él! – estalle enfadado mientras lanzaba lejos aquel queso barato el cual por error había caído en la cabeza de un vendedor.

– ¡Hey tu! – bramo enojado aquel señor puesto que se había percatado de que yo lo había lanzado.

Enseguida le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, no quería pelear, no ahora.

– ¡Hey mocoso me estas escuchando! – seguía gritando aquel escandaloso tipo.

_Bah... _susurre para mi mismo mientras caminaba con pesadez ignorando a aquel tipo tan escandaloso.

– ¡Policía! – Grito por fin aquel hombre.

Sorprendido volví mí vista hacia atrás para percatarme de como el guardia de un Banco corría hacia donde estaba yo.

¡Mierda!, comencé a correr alejándome lo mejor posible de aquel oficial, ¡valla que si era persistente!, me tomo varios minutos encontrar un callejón en el cual esconderme, por supuesto me dio ventaja ser más astuto que ese idiota ya que no me tomo mucho tiempo hacer que me perdiera de vista.

_Que tipo tan más fastidioso. _Pensaba mientras suspiraba pesadamente, me detuve en seco logrando aspirar el aire que me faltaba, para después asegurarme de que en verdad lo había perdido. Al comprobarlo aliviado me deje caer en el suelo.

La noche cada vez más hacia su aparición en los cielos, debía volver o probablemente Liechtenstein se preocuparía. Me levante mientras tomaba la dirección hacia mi hogar, sin embargo me di cuenta de cómo la gente se dirigía en bola hacia un pequeño establecimiento de música. Trate de no tomarle mucha importancia hasta el punto en el que percibí una melodía conocida.

Extrañado mire hacia aquella dirección, de esta manera camine apresurado queriendo encontrar quien o que la tocaba con tanta perfección. De alguna manera esto me traía recuerdos, recuerdos que por supuesto tenían que ver con mí antes amigo el músico.

¡Maldición lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! , debía dejarme de tantas tonterías. Pero que mas daba quería averiguar de dónde provenía o si no la curiosidad no me dejaría en todo el día.

Antes de poder entrar me le quede mirando al lugar con detenimiento mientras comenzaba a avanzar automáticamente hacia la entrada. Presentía haber escuchado aquella canción en el pasado, como si muy en el fondo la hubiera enterrado apropósito bajo tierra. No podía recordarla muy bien y eso la hacía más interesante.

No obstante algo me detuvo, aquello no me daba buena espina, quería retroceder pero la idea de conocer quien tocaba el piano me abrumaba mucho. Tenía una pequeña idea de que se trataba de él. ¡Porque tenía que pensar siempre en ese tipo!, solamente era curiosidad solamente eso, no debía tomármelo tan enserio.

Aun inseguro entre a aquel establecimiento. Que mas daba solamente echaría un vistazo. Sin embargo desafortunadamente el lugar estaba infestado de gente. Al parecer no era el único curioso. No podía ver nada, me detuve resignándome en solamente escuchar la canción, sin duda no me dejaba de ser familiar. Pero que mas daba después de unos minutos me largaría inmediatamente de ahí.

_Y si tal vez...y si tal vez se tratase de él, me quedaría. _Susurre para mi mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por lo que acababa de pensar.

Después de unos minutos la música se detuvo, la gente aplaudía fascinada de lo que acababan de escuchar. Al parecer el músico había concluido provocando que la gente comenzara a retroceder hacia la salida. Entonces cuando por fin logre ver hacia la dirección de el piano sorpresivamente el músico había desaparecido, valla que pérdida de tiempo tal vez debía imitarlas y volver a casa, total ahora estaba cansado y tenia deseos de regresar.

Con pesadez comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero la extraña presencia de alguien provoco que me detuviera. Volví mi vista hacia atrás abriendo después mis ojos como platos.

– Nunca creí encontrarte aquí. – Susurro educadamente aquella persona. Sorprendido lo mire perplejo para después cambiar a mi mirada neutra, de verdad era él.

– Ya me iba Austria. – Mentí tratando de sonar indiferentemente.

– Tenía entendido que no te gustaba mi música

– Ni si quiera me había percatado de que se trataba de ti – aclare mirándolo con apatía – si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera largado desde el principio.

– Claro, lo creo de ti, nunca te gusto la música que yo tocaba. – sonrió orgulloso.

– Por supuesto eres muy presumido en esos aspectos – le dije mientras le da daba la espalda.

– Pensaba encontrarte con Liechtenstein – comento ignorando lo anterior. – tú y ella jamás están separados. – agrego.

– Lily se quedo en casa además eso no tiene nada que ver con tigo – dije enojado comenzando a caminar.

– No tienes porque alterarte Suiza, aunque veo que para ti eso es imposible – me reto con vos tranquila.

– Déjate de tonterías Austria – grite volviendo mis vista hacia él, era evidente que lo hacía solo para molestarme.

– Lo estas asiendo de nuevo – inquirió calmado.

_¡Ese idiota!_

– No sé de que estas hablado – conteste ignorando lo que venía después, puesto que no se a donde quería llegar con esto.

– Por lo que veo serias incapaz de permanecer calmado, conociéndote en cualquier momento me apuntarías con esa arma – señalo ese músico cuatro ojos ¡maldición mi paciencia se estaba acabando!.

– Lo aria si tuviera la oportunidad – dije exaltado.

– La tienes y aun así no lo haces – susurro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para después cerrarla con cerrojo. Por alguna razón aquello hiso que me pusiera muy nervioso.

– ¿Q-que...que haces? Idiota déjame salir.

– Lo haré con gusto hasta que respondas mi pregunta – susurro cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así – murmure alejándome un poco.

– Puede que hoy este molesto– musito frunciendo el ceño, ¿Roderich molesto?, Posiblemente Alemania lo había hecho enojar otra vez.

– Eso explica el porqué tocabas el piano como un demente – admití.

– Tengo mis razones, y por lo visto tú las tienes también para no apuntarme con tu arma – índico acercándose a mí.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que tengo mis razones? –lo interrogue un poco exaltado.

– No lo entenderías – susurro con su tono neutro para después alejarse y recargarse en el asiento de el piano.

– Vamos Roderich, no ay cosa que yo no entienda – le corregí recargándome en el piano también.

– ¿Estas seguro?

– Por supuesto que lo estoy – exprese orgulloso.

– De acuerdo... – susurro mientras se volvía a acercar a mí. Para después tomar mi mano y entrelazarla con la suya – ¿Qué sientes ahora Suiza?.

– Q-que estas haciendo... – pregunte nervioso mientras apartaba rápidamente mi mano de la suya. – Mejor me voy estas muy raro. – concluí poniéndome de pie.

– Admítelo, te agrado yo tanto como te agrada mi música – soltó en seco poniéndose delante de mí.

– No lo admitiré porque eso no es cierto – respondí tratando de evitarlo.

– Procuro no mentir – insistía.

–No me agradas, ni tampoco tu música, ambas opciones son aburridas. – concluí avanzando. Pero sorpresivamente el me había acorralado contra la pared. ¡Maldición! Trate al instante de soltarme pero tenía sus manos aferradas a mis muñecas. Pensé en el arma que me acompañaba pero no podía alcanzarla. El tenía mis manos bajo su poder.

– Apuesto a que las cosas no han cambiado Vash, conozco a la perfección tu carácter tanto como tú conoces el mío. – indico acercándose peligrosamente por supuesto enseguida me aparte.

– ¡Oh vamos Roderich! Ya no eres un niño para que te sigas comportando así – explique tratando de zafarme. – Me extraña que estés haciendo esto solo porque Alemania te hiso pasar un mal día.

– Veo que ay muchas cosas que un desconoces de mi – indico mirándome fijamente aproximando mas su rostro con el mío– me decepcionas Vash...

– ¡Idiota! No juegues con mí...

No me dejo terminar puesto que en un respiro Roderich se había apoderado rápidamente de mis labios. Exaltado trate de pararlo empujándolo con mis manos, pero él era más fuerte que yo, así que por esta razón el acorralo fuertemente mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él en contra de mi propia voluntad. Me besaba con desesperación como si de alguna manera tuviera prisa al hacerlo. Enojado mordí su lengua para hacer que parara, el gimió por el dolor y seguidamente se separo de mi.

– ¡Idiota! que crees que estas hacien...

Pero el no me dejo terminar con un movimiento el volvió a apoderarse de mi labio inferior. Trate de safarme nuevamente aun sin conseguirlo, volvió a rodear mi cadera mientras bajaba de mis labios a hacia mi cuello. Solté un gemido al sentir aquella sensación; el sonrió satisfecho mientras avergonzado tapaba con ambas manos mi boca, trataba de no dejarme llevar pero a este grado de excitación casi me era imposible, si en algo pensaba en ese momento era en solo sentir los labios que cálidamente aprisionaban mi cuello. Sin embargo no me iba a quedar atrás, quería tratar de ser el que más se aprovechara en esta ocasión.

Dude un segundo para después atraer su mentón hacia mi barbilla. Si quería jugar quería hacerlo bien, sin pensarlo me apodere de su cuello con el deseo de sentirlo más cerca. Me tomo un segundo volver a juntar nuestros cuerpos mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban una y otra vez. Sentí la necesidad de rodar y cambiar de lugar, pero él no me lo permitía al parecer a él le gustaba estar encima de mi. Que fastidio... pero que mas daba, pase mis dedos por sus cabellos castaños y comencé a intensificar mas el movimiento de mi lengua, era impresionante...sentía como sus respiraciones chocaban una y otra vez contra las mías.

Es como si me estuviera volviendo loco, sentía consumirme en cada movimiento de nuestras lenguas y caricias encontradas. Bajo su mano de mi cadera hasta mi entre pierna y se de tubo ahí. Dejo de besarme y me miro detenidamente, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba tan excitado como yo, enseguida asentí para que continuara, el entendió y volvió a besarme con mucha intensidad. Lograba sentir sus agitados latidos chocando contra mi pecho, era como si nos empezáramos a conectar de alguna manera extraña. Podía sentir cada una de sus caricias junto con los latidos de su corazón, no solamente era el deseo de satisfacer nuestra excitación, estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de algo mas, solté un gemido al sentir una pequeña pulsación entre mis piernas, él lo noto y comenzó a masajear más rápido por ahí, yo gemí y arque mi espalda en reacción.

El sonrió y bajo sus labios hacia mi pecho y comenzó a despojarme de las prendas que me cubrían. Yo sin negarle nada comencé a quitárselas también, en segundos los dos ya estábamos completamente desnudos observándonos mutuamente excitándonos con la vista cada vez más. Parecía como si nos tragáramos hasta con la propia mirada, era como si fuera a morir y renacer de nuevo, estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite pero no iba a dejar que esto se acabara así de fácil. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido.

Satisfecho comencé a besar su cuello y el comenzó por acariciarme de mi espalda hasta mi cintura. Sentía como si al hacerlo me quemara por completo, volvió a bajar su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi erección, apreté mis labios mientras aferraba mis uñas a su espalda. El suspiro y entendí después lo que quería que le hiciera, despegue mis manos de su cuello y las comencé a bajar entre caricias. Su piel era tan suave que al solo tocarla me enloquecía completamente. Llegue hasta su entrepierna y alcance su erección que fuertemente palpitaba, la toque tímidamente y el arqueo la espalda mientras me volvía a besar, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que podía puesto que sinceramente no tenía nada de experiencia en este tipo de cosas. El sonrió adivinando mis expresiones entonces se detuvo para susurrarme en mi oído.

– No te preocupes, también es mi primera vez – susurro mientras yo me estremecía en reacción.

– Idiota...– solté con un hilo de voz puesto que apenas y podía pronunciar una palabra.

– Sabes que nunca te mentiría Vash – me aseguro besándome otra vez.

No le creí, pero que mas daba, necesitaba de él ahora, ya no me importaba lo que estuviera a mi alrededor cuando estaba con él. Podía sentir como al tocarlo nuestras emociones se mesclaban una y otra vez, ahora podía entender que le había dolido dejarme tanto como me había dolido al perderlo esa ves. Podía tocarlo, podía sentirlo, podía arder en este juego junto con él.

Sentí como se metía dentro de mí. Arque la espalda mientras me aferraba a él fuertemente. El dolor paro para después volverse en pequeñas sensaciones desconocidas. Quería morir sin morir, quería dejar de respirar aun sin dejar de vivir, podía sentirlo en cada movimiento de vaivén de nuestras caderas, la sincronización era tan perfecta que en segundos caímos en un mundo en donde las preocupaciones y los miedos eran invadidos por el éxtasis, nuestros gritos se hicieron presentes por toda la habitación mientras que nuestros cuerpos se estremecían por nuestros músculos contraídos, entonces el juego había acabado pero fuera de eso de alguna manera estaba feliz .

Caímos cansados recostándonos en el suelo, ambos nos encontrábamos jadeantes mientras nuestros cabellos se nos pegaban en la frente por nuestra transpiración. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ni lo que acababa de pensar. Como sea ya no me podía echar para atrás.

De pronto Roderich se me quedo mirándome detenidamente como si estuviera a punto de interrogarme, yo desvié la vista mientras me cubría con una camisa. El después hiso lo mismo.

– Olvidaremos esto... ¿cierto? – me pregunto por fin mientras comenzaba por ponerse sus prendas interiores.

– Uhm, no creo que sea tan fácil Roderich – conteste con indiferencia mientras por dentro todas las esperanzas que tenía se hacían completamente pedazos

– Para ti lo seria Suiza – explico tranquilamente.

– Dime una cosa Austria, ¿para ti lo seria? – le regrese el comentario mientras me volvía a poner mis prendas.

– Por supuesto que no – susurro abrazándome por detrás – Nunca lo olvidaría.

Sentía como si me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Sus palabras resonaban muy dentro de mí, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento se pudiese parar. Trague saliva pensando en lo que le iba a decir, no quería lastimarlo. Pero por el bien de los dos lo tenía que hacer.

– Te equivocas, tal vez si tenemos que olvidarlo – solté en seco mientras apretaba ambos puños, el me miraba extrañado. Pero después de unos segundos sonrió como si nada le hubiera dicho.

– Cierto – susurro tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie. Yo lo observe atónito y sin moverme.

– No es que no me hubiera gustando, pero...que ay que hacerle, ¿verdad? – concluyo mientras me ofrecía su mano para poderme levantar. Yo asentí y la tome.

– Claro...– susurre levantándome mientras lo miraba desafiantemente, el me miro con ternura adivinando la tristeza reflejada en mis ojos, no quería perderlo de nuevo ahora que lo había recuperado, y de alguna manera percibía que el también sentía lo mismo. Pero aun por el bien de los dos teníamos que olvidar todo. Pero aun así...

– Sabes...ocasionalmente me pregunto – solté entre susurros. El enarco una ceja puesto que no entendía a donde quería ir, trague saliva para desatar el nudo en mi garganta y seguí. – si en verdad uno mismo decide de quien enamorarse...es decir nuestro corazón siente sin la necesidad que le ordenemos sentir, es una sensación muy vaga y a la vez extraña. – concluí sin mirarlo a los ojos. El me miro perplejo por un segundo pero después asintió.

– Ay veces en que también me pregunto lo mismo– admitió mientras no me dejaba de mirar – Peros sabes...las cosas son así, no puedes elegir todo el tiempo y ay veces en las que tienes que dejar ir las cosas que más amas para no terminar lastimándote a ti mismo o a tu persona especial, ¿no crees? – concluyo esperando mi respuesta pero yo no respondí.

_¡Pero era tan injusto!_ . Pensaba para mi mismo mientras hundía mi rostro. El sonrió levantando con delicadeza mi cara. Al hacerlo nuestras miradas nuevamente se encontraron, nos quedamos un minuto observándonos el uno al otro, sin embargo en segundos su mirada cálida se desvaneció convirtiéndose en fría como si algo le hubiera molestado.

– Suiza, Liechtenstein seguramente te está esperando – susurro mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros. – debe estar muy preocupada por ti... – agrego casi como un suspiro, su voz era débil y no tenía el tono arrogante que siempre usaba al hablar. Yo asentí tratando de controlar mis impulsos mientras observaba como Roderich me mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

– Lo sé...– solté no tan convencido puesto que estaba claro de que a quien no quería ver ahora es a ella.

Austria apretó sus puños como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo, entonces entendí que lo mejor ahora era que me fuera.

– Te veré después Vash ... – soltó con un hilo de voz, enseguida me aparte de él y lo mire por última vez.

– Y todo volverá a ser igual – musite muy despacio para evitar que me escuchara.

Le di la espalda y el no me siguió, tal vez llegaría el día en el que ambos lo pudiéramos olvidar, seguramente nuestra relación tal vez nunca llegaría a cambiar, probablemente lo volvería a ver de nuevo en algún supermercado o en alguna que otra reunión que tuviéramos todos los países, ¿o porque no? Tener la oportunidad de volver a estar con el cómo lo hice hoy, Sin embargo a pesar de lo que pasara percibía que esta sensación en el estomago por más que la quisiera sacar siempre se iba a quedar.

"_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"_

**¿FIN?**

**Nota: Si lo sé soy mala pero que baahh no todas las cosas terminan en un final feliz XD como sea ¿reviews? o reclamaciones acepto cualquier cosa ^^ ok no.**


End file.
